


Viagra Falls.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Ketamine Fairy. [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ball Fondling, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Peter Parker, Breathplay, Choking, Clubbing, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson Smut, Public Blow Jobs, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex Talk, Sounding, Top Wade Wilson, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Whipped Cream, inappropriate use of whipped cream, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Peter goes to a very private sex club to escape the mounting pressures of his life.Here is where he meets a Merc with the dirties mouth he could imagine.





	1. Blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this is a four chapter fic of pure badly written smut.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

It's the one place Peter can still go to and not be recognised. The one place he can get lost in the bodies and faces, sink into the beat of the music and rhythm of bodies. He doesn't fear someone looking at him here, doesn't worry about being recognised, he doesn't fear that someone will see his face and instead of just seeing Peter they'll see _him._ He shakes himself out with frustration at that thought, angry, he doesn't want to think about Tony. Not tonight, not tomorrow, maybe not ever. He just wants to be able to _be,_ just for _one_ night.

He drifts through the dance floor, drink in hand, he lets the beat wash through him, seep into his bones as he dances with it. Eyes falling shut and breath coming easy for the first time in months as he drinks his spiked vodka he'd gotten from the bar. GFU was the one place you could get spiked drinks in Queens. Everyone here all had one goal anyway. Peter lets his head fall back against the hard brick wall as bodies jostle his, he's not in the busy part of the club, he's closer to the bar and the booths rather than the hallways leading to private rooms and the stages and cages in the performance area. Where there's nothing but arse on dicks, pussies on arses, hips against waists, hands on flesh that wouldn't be touched anywhere else, anything goes here and he relishes the fact. The rhythm of the music making his thoughts drown out, bleach away as he dances.

His eyes flutter open when he feels someone's mouth on his neck, hot and wet, teeth gather flesh, his eyes roll back as he sucks a bite into his flesh, Peter doesn't care, not now. He moans when his hands squeeze his arse possessively, gasps when he lets his neck go with a pop he's able to hear through the loud thrumming beat of music.

Peter stares at him, wide eyed and hard.

His hand squeeze Peter's thighs, grab at his arse with playful slaps, Peter takes the hint and wraps his legs around the man's hips, moaning when he's pressed into the uneven surface of the stone wall behind him, the sharp edges biting into his flesh as his throat is attacked once more by the man pinning him against the wall. Gasps loud and needy when he sucks over his Adam's Apple that bobs up and down the more sensitive he becomes.

"What's your name, baby boy?" He asks, emphasising his words with a hard rock of his hips, his growing erection rocking against Peter's arse, he gasps and squeezes his eyes shut, Peter's cock already hard and leaking, he knows what will happen if he receives a few more of those rocks.

"P - Peter!" His voice is a needy gasp when he suddenly feels his hand rubbing against his hard cock, squeezes his eyes shut as the glass he'd previously held in his hand drops from his hand and smashes to the floor. No-one cares, it's normal in this place, things get broken.

"Oh, are we a little sensitive tonight, Petey?" He's taunting, almost cruel, Peter craves for more as he nods and whines when his hand presses harder over his cock through his shorts, his erection is obvious through the thin clothing, there's even a wet spot starting, he'd feel mortified if he was anywhere else, with anyone else. He feels safe with this man despite him being anyone.

"Lets take care of you then, Petey." He says into his ear, dropping him back on his feet as he takes a step back, how towers over him, tall and muscular, he's got scars all over him but he's gorgeous and Peter just stares at him, clueless. He gets down on his knees and before Peter can react he's mouth at his erection through his shorts, teeth and wet tongue, making the wet patch bigger and his balls tighter.

Peter holds his head with his fingers and pulls him closer, bucks and craves something more, the more is achieved when he pulls his shorts and the thong he'd chosen for the evening down and had his hot wet mouth around his cockhead. Peter felt like he was on fire, electric, like he'd been numb before and now he was able to feel things.

Peter's head falls back and mouth open with needy whines and cries that mix with the music, everyone around them occupied with their own illicit activities to care for Peter's. He rocks his hips and grabs at his neck, his head, anything to push him down, to make him swallow all of his cock. He goes with him, sinks own until his nose is buried in his neatly trimmed pubes and his gagging around him helplessly.

Peter holds him for several seconds and then starts bucking up haphazardly as he draws back and sinks back down, shallower than before as he bobs up and down, slowly building a rhythm. His legs are unsteady and his body shakes as he struggles to keep his eyes open, struggles to focus as he watches him bob up and down faithfully, grunting and gagging around Peter's cock as he draws him closer to his first orgasm. His balls tight and oversensitive as his skilled fingers massages and pulls them without rhythm, leaving Peter unable to acclimatise to the sensation.

Peter reaches his climax when he's swallowed all of him down again, his pulls tugged on hard by his hand and his nose is buried in his pubes and a hand grabs at his bubble butt while he gives Peter the most delicious scrape of his teeth along the underside of his cock while his tongue swirls his leaking head. He moans and whines as he bucks hard into his hot mouth, grinds down as hard as he can as he empties himself into his stuffed mouth. Sparks in his vision as he does, barely keeping himself upright as he swallows all Peter gives him.

Peter's a mess of overworked muscles and post-orgasm ecstasy as the man gets back to his feet and devours his mouth with his, traces of Peter's spend still on his tongue and along his lip. It's the hottest thing Peter's ever experienced.

"You ready for round two, Petey?" It's an offer impossible to refuse.


	2. Suck & Bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

Peter walks with him to the booths, red leather and only fractionally more private than the walls. He climbs into the booth before the man and is pleased when he's immediately pulled into his lap, his back pressed into the circular table that's meant for a private dance, he wonders if he'll be giving one? He's not opposed to the idea.

But no, instead he starts slow, sucking bites into his neck again, Peter knows they're going to be far more permanent the more he allows him to go over them but from the way he does it, and the way he makes him feel while he does, he doesn't care. Let the world know he got fucked like a bitch, he doesn't care, at least not right now.

"Oh, Petey, what was in that drink, hmm? Something naughty?" He asks, his hand tracing the outline of Peter's semi hard cock, he swallows thickly as he tries to keep his whines from appearing so soon, although this was proving more and more difficult the longer he continues his attention.

"Hmm, it was blue." He adds with a cock of his head, knowing twinkle to his eye as Peter's eyes met his, hooded with arousal as he licked his lips subconsciously as he tries not to give himself away, however the flush of his cheeks and along his neck was doing that just fine.

"Come on, tell me, what was in your drink, Petey?" His voice is honey down Peter's throat as his lips brush his jaw, teeth nip at his earlobe and along his neck, a promised danger as he suckles the sensitive skin over his jugular, Peter lets out a strangle whine that he'd been holding back and lets his head fall back, loosing himself all over again as he feels his fingers leave his cock and instead begin pulling up the hem of his shirt. His skin raising with goosebumps as the cool air hits his skin.

"Ooh, does my Petey work out?" Taut skin and defined muscles that Peter had worked hard to get over the summer are revealed to him, he smirks and licks his teeth, lowers his head to Peter's chest once his top has been lifted over his head and discarded somewhere neither of them cares about. His teeth tease over his erect nipples, tease the oversensitive flesh as he holds Peter's squirming body in place.

Relishes the sharp cries his elects from his sweet mouth as he suckles and pulls at the pink buds. Wonders how much he could stand to have done to them given the right situation.

"What do you want?" He's below his mouth, his fingers ghost over his ribs and along his naval, tease every part of him with flesh and nails, keeps him on edge as he pants and whines needy and eager to please, pliable.

"An - Anything." He says, a low gasp, eyelashes fanning over his delicate cheeks as he struggles to stay focused. Peter whines again, louder as his teeth scrape over his throat, over his Adam's Apple, he jolts when his cock his grabbed in his hand, and cries out when his balls are squeeze between his long fingers and his nipple is bitten and sucked between his plump lips. He feels overworked and defenceless.

"Come on, I want specifics." He says, teeth around his nipple, the threat of pain on his tongue as Peter swallows and tries to focus as his balls are fondled and cock is rubbed, what does he want?

"Your name." He feels him smile around his nipple, feels him kiss the hard bud before he starts a trail along his breasts and down his stomach, lower and lower, bites left in his wake as he goes.

"Wade." His mouth swallows him again, sucks him as his cheeks hollow out and he's devoured all the way down Wade's throat.


	3. Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

Peter cums, again, he cums for the second time in a half hour, the second time in a half hour he shoots his spunk down Wade's throat, paints his mouth. He's gasping and bucking as hard as he can given their awkward position, feels the scrape of his teeth against his pulsing skin, he wants more. He pushes Wade's head further down, praises him with strangled noises when he hears and feels him choking around him.

Peter doesn't let him up, Wade pushes him off, away onto the table behind him, pushes him painfully into the cold table as he crawls on top of him, eyes blazing with something Peter doesn't know. His heart pounds as Wade pins his naked body beneath his clothed one, holds his wrists in his hands and wraps his fingers around his throat.

Their eyes locked as Wade pops Peter's jaw pen painfully with his fingers, his mouth opens and Peter can only gasps and struggle as a trail of his cum leaves Wade's mouth and pours into his own, it's bitter and warm and mixed with Wade's saliva is hard to swallow, he chokes on it as he struggles to make it go down.

The grip around his throat tightening making it harder as Wade shuts his mouth and waits for Peter to swallow the first round of cum before he continues. Peter shakes his head fractionally grow panicked as he continues to gag and choke on the liquid, unable to spit it out and unable to swallow, the slight shake is the only give he manages to get before Wade tightens his grip, his thumb massaging fractionally over his throat the only help Peter receives as he manages to swallow his cum, gasping when it's finally gone.

His jaw popped open again by Wade before he gets the chance to object verbally, he attempts to shove wade off of him but fails with the heavy weight of the man, he's forced to endure another mouthful, more than the first as Wade lets all over it flow into his mouth, letting Peter move on once for him to end up with cum and saliva over his cheeks and along his chin.

"Come on, baby boy, swallow all of your special juice." Wade coos into Peter's ear as he starts choking again, struggling with the higher volume as Wade lets go of Peter's throat, letting his swallow easier as he reaches between their bodies for Peter's swollen cock, knowing full well that Peter really shouldn't be maintaining the kind of erection he has.

"That's it, there we go." He says lowly, eyes locked with Peter's wide ones as he struggles to swallow while Wade pumps him, he continues until Peter's face turns red, where he stops and massages Peter's throat to help him swallow. It does the trick as Peter gasps and chokes, regaining his breath.

"All full now, Petey?" Wade asks, his voice babyish as he begins pumping Peter again, smiling at him innocently when Peter glares at him and looks as if he's about to curse at him, he doesn't let him have the chance however as he swallows up his voice again, his lips against his as he changes rubbing his cock in favour of grinding his own against his, grunting at the friction.

"Maybe you should have some of Daddy's juice, hmm? Would you like that, Petey?" He says as his humping gets faster and Peter starts gasping and whining again, the sporadic friction working him up to his edge but failing to knock him over the edge again, much to Wade's satisfaction.

"Would you like that, Petey? Daddy's special juice all down your throat? Painting your throat all pretty?" He picks up his pace as Peter whines and nods, eyes squeezed shut and lip caught between his teeth as he tries to cum from the friction Wade provides him with, Wade pulling him back every time he gets too close.

"You're not allowed to cum get, Petey, not until you tell me you want Daddy's juice." Wade says as he stops his movements all together, earning a desperate cry from Peter's lips as he does, releasing his wrists from his hand as Peter's eyes flutter halfway open and meet his, pupils blown wide from his arousal as he tries to buck his hips up to Wade's, moaning when it doesn't work.

"Please!" Peter begs as he grows more and more frustrated, minutes ticking by as he fails to find friction where he needs, his cock twitching and straining to be touched.

"Please, what?" He waits, knowing that Peter's breaking his own will the longer he takes to answer.

"Please, please let me have your special juice, Daddy?" Peter pouts for effect, let his body do the work as a grin grows across Wade's face and he lets his weight off of Peter's body, pulling him with him as he crawls back to the leather seats, Peter ending up lying on the table on his belly, his cock pressed between his stomach and the table, he moans at the sudden pressure change.

"Gonna suck the juice out of me, baby boy?" Wade asks as he begins stripping, watching Peter watch him as he does, revealing heavily muscled body as he slowly starts on his jeans and boxers, Peter licking his lips as a trail over hair is revealed along his naval, leading to a bigger push and then two large round balls, Peter can already feel the burn he'll get from this.

Wade strips and lets his cock spring free, slapping his naval as Peter stares at him wide eyed.

He doesn't know how he'll fit him all the way down. Doesn't know how he'll get his girth past his lips, Wade stands and he's perfect level for him to swallow him down.

"You gonna swallow me, get all of my juice out, Petey?" Wade asks as he pumps his length, stands before him as Peter stares and nods. Captivated.

"Use your words, baby." Wade says as he gathers a bead of precum from his head and smears it over Peter's lips, watches as Peter licks it up and moans. He's trying to please him so he's not too rough, Wade hates to admit that it works.

"Yes," Peter says as he stares up at Wade, through his lashes with his lip popped out as he waits for him to move forward and start.

"Touch yourself with this hand, touch my balls with this one and swallow as much of as you can, okay?" Wade instructs as he steps forward and takes Peter's right hand and wraps him around his heavy balls, groaning as they draw up a fraction from the contact.

He slips inside Peter's mouth.

It's unlike any blow he's gotten before, Peter works as hard as he can to fit him in, hot and wet as he sinks in a few inches and pulls out, he's already gagging and Wade fights coming just from the sight of his lips stretched out for him, his cheeks stained with cum already and his hand desperately trying to stimulate himself as well as him.

"That's it, let me fuck that tight mouth." Wade grunts as he thrusts in harder, jolting Peter and earning high moans from him, sending shivers around his cock as he does. It's like every drug Wade's ever taken, every high he's ever had all at once.

"That's it, you little bitch, take me, take me, you slut!" Wade growls as their tempo speeds up, Peter gagging around him as he sinks deeper, hitting the back of his throat every other thrust as Peter continues pulling and fondling his balls, pulling them down and twisting them every time Wade gets close.

They continue on and on until Peter cums, where he's choking while his cock pulses, attempting to release what he's run out of.

"That's it, slut, can't even cum anymore." Wade says as he pulls out of Peter after another thrust hitting his throat, reaching down to squeeze at Peter's swollen cock, earning a cry of pain mixed arousal as he does.

"Don't worry, Daddy's going to give you his juice." He says, scooping up Peter's exhausted body and leading him out of the booth, their clothes would be sorted out later.


	4. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

Wade dumps Peter unceremoniously on the large bed in the centre of the room he'd taken him to. It's dimly lit and quiet, the room soundproofed to provide maxim privacy, there was no way Wade would be sharing this particular event with anyone. Peter crawls up the bed and buries himself into the pillows provided, his arse up in the air as he tries to calm his body down.

Wade gets the things he wants from the chest full of toys the club provide, going over to Peter with the cuffs and blindfold.

"You gotta say red, okay?" Peter nods as Wade cuffs his wrists to the bedpost and puts the silk blindfold over his eyes, he kisses him a few times as he positions Peter's body to how he wants. Putting the spare pillows beneath his pelvis to jut his arse up higher, slapping it once, twice, three times before climbing off of the bed to search out what else he wants. Binding Peter's legs spread eagle to each post, keeping him from moving.

The lube and condoms already on the bedside table awaiting use, he gets out the desired strap on vibrator and the whipped cream from the fridge, although he's tempted to use the chocolate he's too impatient to wait for it to heat up to a satisfactory degree.

"I've wanted to eat this arse out since I first saw it." Wade says as he climbs atop Peter's thighs and sets down the things he'd collected, smiling as Peter whines and tries to push his arse up higher, earning a few halfhearted slaps from Wade as he lifts Peter's body up to gain access to his red swollen cock.

"You've been hard for so long, baby boy." Wade coos as he pumps Peter's cock a few times, Peter letting out strangles moans as Wade picks up the strap on and slips Peter into it, lubing up the sounding part as he holds Peter still, rubbing a generous about of lube over Peter's head, holding his squirming body down as he brings the cold sound to Peter's head.

"Don't worry, this is only a small one." Wade promises as he starts pushing it in, groaning at Peter's loud cries and attempts to get away, Peter cries out with objections and pleads as he sinks the sound inside, despite Peter's cries he never calls his colour so Wade continues until the six inches are all the way in. He fixes the device in place.

"Just one more thing." He says mostly to himself as Wade walks round to Peter's face, kissing his whining lips as he picks the whipped cream, pulling back from Peter's lips and spraying a generous amount into his mouth before resuming his attentions, moaning as Peter's works his mouth.

They keep a steady pace until the cream has been devoured and Wade's too impatient to put off what he wants.

Resuming his spot he pours the cream out, enjoying the sharp from Peter as the cool cream makes contacts with his heated body, groaning as he eats the trail along his body, along the curve of his back to the base of his spine, spraying more along with curve of his arse and between his cheeks, he eats him and pulls his flesh apart, sprays as much as he can between him cheeks over his puckered hole before he dives in, as if he's a starving man.

Peter withering and gasping beneath him as Wade eats him out without hesitation, as if he's a god to be worshipped. He's unable to escape the powerful sensations running through his body as Wade pushing his tongue inside, eases him open like he's the key.

Peter whines and withers as much as he can given his bound state. He lets out a moan dissatisfaction when Wade pulls back, he feels exposed given his blind state.

Over sensitive as he listens for even the slightest movements, feels for the change of weight on the bed, everything harder with the pound of his heartbeat in his ears and restriction of his body. He's jolted when the vibrations begins around his cock, constant and strong leaving him defenceless as he feels prodding at his hole that's different from Wade's tongue.

He shifts as much as he can as Wade pours lube between his cheeks and pushes his finger inside, it's unlike anything he's had before. Hot and tight but so pleasurable. He doesn't think he'll come out of this sane but he doesn't care, not if it feels this good.

Wade works him open for as long as he can stand before he reaches for the condoms, unwrapping the latex besides Peter's ear, working up his senses as he rolls the slick clear sleeve over his cock, crawling back to his position as he trails bites over Peter's flushed flesh, relishing in the gasps and whines Peter gives him so freely now. The jut of his lip and the crease of his brow from the over-stimulation.

He slides in without another moments thought, slowly as Peter adjusts with each inch his pushes inside of him, listens to the grunts as he works on relaxing his body enough for Wade.

It's a moment of slow, calm before the storm as Wade sinks all twelve inches inside of him, holds still as Peter adjusts and grows accustomed to the utter stretch and burn, waits for the burn to subside and the pleasure to overtake.

It takes a few minutes and restraint from Wade but Peter tells him when he's ready, with a soft whisper of assurance as he tries to buck back into Wade, nearly impossible thanks to his bonds but it's enough for wade who pulls out halfway and sinks back in, both moaning and groaning in unison as Wade starts up a steady pace, it's a learning curve for Peter but slowly he enjoys it, the nonstop stimulation to his cock and the pounding Wade gradually builds making him scream in all the right ways, beg and tug and tighten just the way he wants.

They're sweating bodies and adrenaline and painful arousal by the time Wade comes, loud and buried to the hilt inside of Peter, emptying himself deep inside his arse as Peter is a limp mess beneath him, two dry orgasms later, ruined from the amount of attention he'd been given.

Wade cleans him up, washes his abused flesh with a wet cloth, cleans the dried cum from his face and body and takes the restraints and cuffs off of him as he cleans up the cream and puts the toys away fro cleaning. Finally they climb under the fresh sheets Wade had sorted out and Peter finally takes the blindfold off.

"Are we meant to say something?" It's a humorous question, Wade smiles and reaches his hand to Peter's face, traces his youthful features before running his thumb over his bottom lip, groans with mock dread when Peter swipes his tongue over him and teases with his teeth.

"Get some sleep, Peter." He says rolling over with his back to Peter, laughing as Peter mutters about him being a spoil sport, although he does turn over and goes to sleep like Wade suggested, but not without a comment about Dom's all being the same.


End file.
